


Phantom of Fukushima

by meystorytelling



Category: Drama - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meystorytelling/pseuds/meystorytelling
Summary: The Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster leaves the Prefecture in a lethal state and continues to boil its radionuclides all over Japan. A young girl with the name of Erika Ishihara has to try and start a new life after having survived said incident. Being haunted by the traumatic experience and horrific hallucinations, Erika's fight against her own mind begins and continuously pushes her to her limits.





	Phantom of Fukushima

PHANTOM OF FUKUSHIMA-Treatment

Name in English: Phantom of Fukushima  
Name in Japanese: Fukushima no sakkaku  
Genre: Drama, Psychothriller  
Story and character development: Mey  
Written by: Mey  
co-writer: TheCC  
Story may use for: Anime film or Motion picture film, Book  
Target group: My target group is aimed at people who are interested in a drama with a deep message behind it.

PREMISE  
The Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster leaves the Prefecture in a lethal state and continues to boil its radionuclides all over Japan. A young girl with the name of Erika Ishihara has to try and start a new life after having survived said incident. Being haunted by the traumatic experience and horrific hallucinations, Erika's fight against her own mind begins and continuously pushes her to her limits.  
DESIGNING PRINCPLE  
Phantom of Fukushima tells the story of a survivor of the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear power plant failure and how it affected the entire country. It shows how the government, Tepco and the people had to face and deal with the traumatic situation.

 

ACT 1- SET UP  
FADE IN  
OPENING SCENE- FUKUSHIMAS SUNLIGHT  
In focus is the sunlight that shines through white-puffy clouds and slowly moves it is focus to new buds of a tree. The laughter of children playing tag ring in the air as the camera moves from the reborn nature to the direction where the sound comes from and slowly move through the peaceful environment of Fukushima; Showing a group of elderly playing Shogi while a group of Students in their uniforms walk past them and the camera.

The camera slowly follows them with gaining distance to show the lively Town. The playing children are seen with their parents conversing with each other and students walking in small groups. The camera slowly moves to follow the river, having the glistering water in focus while gaining speed until it reaches a river bank and abruptly slows down  
. The camera slowly reveals the main protagonist, Erika Ishihara, sitting in the grass and makes camera hand signs towards a direct that has yet to be revealed. Her hair and the grass move in the soft spring breeze and the sounds of bird singing is heard.  
The camera cuts to Erika's point of view and at first it is her hands that are being in focus before moving said focus to what is shown between her hands; Which is the nuclear power plant the distance.

The camera slowly moves from between her hands towards the Power Plant and gaining speed, until it reaches the main building and it starts slowing down again. The camera moves through a window to get inside and shows several busy workers walking around the building in a overview. The camera moves closer to a small group of workers conversing with an older man who seems to be in a superior position than them.

The camera cuts to said man’s dress shoes and slowly panning upwards to his expensive looking suit while also revealing his name tag (Ryuuichi Nakamura) with the Tepco logo and his position as the head of the company; Then at last his face will be revealed. The camera cuts and brings in focus a young man among the small group; Through the conversation between him and Ryuuchi the audience will learn that the young man’s name is Takeshi Norazaki and that it is his first day working there.

The head of Tepco claps Takeshi on the back with a laugh as he notices the nervousness of the young man and leads him away from the small group towards the balcony. Ryuuchi tries to soothe Takeshi’s nerves by reassuring him how beneficial and secure the Power Plant is; While the camera follows them outside.  
While both men take in the scene, the camera distances itself from the pair and turns towards the direction both men are looking; It goes back to Erika in the same way it originally left her with her still sitting by the river bank and still making camera hand signs.

As she slowly drops her hands and simply enjoys the peaceful nature around her, the audience will start hearing Erika’s inner monologue. The young girl stands up and brushes the blades of grass off her dress before running off along the Okuma river to her home; The camera does not follow her and instead starts retreating until becoming a panorama shot. While holding the panorama shot the the sound of the water and birds are heard before the sun becomes brighter until the entire screen fades to white; That is when Erika’s monologue comes to an end.

Scene 1  
After the Title fades away, the scene cuts to a windchimes and the soft melody rings in the air as it moves with the soft spring breeze. The cut after that shows a flower shop with a woman, in a slightly dirtied apron, placing a flower pot outside and rearranging the Toreadors besides the Cilpinense. Close up to the woman’s face as she smiles gently towards the flowers, before running steps are heard and Erika’s voice calling out to her mother.  
Scene 2  
The camera cuts to Erika just arriving in front of her mother and gives her a big smile. A shot of both of them in focus as Erika’s mother chuckles and turns to get the water hose. The camera cuts to Erika’s back with her mother returning in front of her daughter and handing her the water hose; Kindly asking her to help her water the plants.  
Scene 3  
Front shot of Erika nodding obediently, then walking to one of the flower pots and waiting for her mother to turn on the water. Close shot of the mother’s hand as she turns on the water and back to Erika, from the view from between the flowers and letting the water hit the camera.  
Wider shot of the parent and daughter in front the entrance of the flower shop as Erika hums softly while watering the plants and her mother opening the door, pushing the door stopper with her foot in front of the door to keep it from closing again. Throughout the whole exchange, they both have a conversation in which the audience will learn that Erika’s father is a carpenter and returns from work fairly late this evening.  
Scene 4  
The conversation is interrupted at the same time the doorstopper is pushed to hold the door open by the ringing of a phone from inside the shop; camera has Erika’s mother in focus as she looks towards the direction before turning towards her daughter, with the camera moving from over her shoulder to show Erika moving to water the other plants on the other side. Her mother informs her that she is going to answer the phone and if a customer asks for something, that she should politely ask them to wait while she gets her mother. Camera switches to be over Erika’s shoulder as audience sees her mother rushing inside to answer the phone.  
Scene 5  
While Erika turns her attention back to the flowers the camera follows to bring the flowers being hit by the water into focus; in the background the audience can hear her mother picking up the phone and due to her expecting a customer calling she give the appropriate response. The audience learns of the flower shops name (Ishihara Florists), the position Erika’s mother has (Shop owner) and her name (Ayaka Ishihara).  
Scene 6  
The camera cuts to the water stream and reveals a little rainbow, then it cuts to a close up to Erika’s face as she expresses amazement over it. The conversation in the background reveals that her mother is talking to a customer on the phone and that she is familiar with them due to her addressing them customer by their first name. Side shot of Erika as she moves to a different flower pot and tries to get a rainbow again; She giggles in delight as she manages to do so. The conversation reveals the customer’s order of a bouquet in a harmonious blending with Western flavor of Kangaroo-Paw, Anthurium, Hybrid-Lily and Gerbera. As Erika moves to the last plant to water, and closer to the camera, the audience hears Ayaka politely ending the call and hanging up the phone.  
Scene 7  
The camera switches to Ayaka inside the shop and in front of the desk as she looks over her shoulder and calls for her daughter’s attention. Camera goes back to Erika walking to turn off the water as she seems to be done with watering the plants and calling back to her mother; Letting her know that she is listening. A wide shot from inside the shot as Ayaka walks around the counter and through a door behind it that leads to the Florist area; Erika can be slightly seen rolling up the water hose and hanging it to the hook before entering the shop. Her mother informs her about the call and the order; the audience discovers the family name of the customer (Kinoshita) and that they’re celebrating their twentieth anniversary.  
Scene 8  
The camera cuts to Ayaka’s hands wrapping up the bouquet and follows her hand as she picks up a small box, which is wrapped up beautifully and matching with the bouquet. The audience hears Ayaka expressing her joy for the family and that she bought them a small present to show her appreciation for them.  
Scene 9  
The camera cuts to Erika having to tiptoe slightly to rest her arms on the counter and rolling a pen back and forth before looking up as steps are approaching her. A cut to Ayaka’s hands handing over the Bouquet and gift to Erika’s hands; The audience hears Erika’s mother politely asking her to deliver it to the customer and indicating that Erika has delivered to this customer before.

Scene 10  
The camera switches to Ayaka’s perspective as she watches her daughter nod and happily run out of the store, struggling a bit to keep a hold on the items in her possession. A front shot of Ayaka as she smiles softly before another call comes in and she moves out of shot to answer it.

TO BE CONTINUED …


End file.
